Revenge
by Airstrike
Summary: After being bamboozled by the twins, Prowl decides to get some revenge. r&rs welcomed. Sequal to Bamboozling the Tactician.


Thought I'd do a sequal seeing as I was asked to. X3 Prowl decides to get some revenge on the twins, and hires the help of two others who are also on the red and yellows prank list. Just goes to show that you shouldn't mess with the SIC, esp seeing as he has contacts... XD

I think I rushed it a little bit. Then again I did do this at... think it was 4am I can't remember.

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing but the storyline. If I did I would be a happy bunny. Actually, scratch that I don't like bunnies X3

* * *

"Any idea what happened?"

"No sir… Jazz went to report in and found him offline"

Ratchet sighed, looking at the offline tactician on the berth in front of him. His blue optics widened slightly as he twitched, turning to the large red and blue mech about to walk out the door.

"Optimus! He's waking up"

Prowl groaned quietly as he slowly returned to consciousness. He could hear people talking, but the words were silent, getting clearer as he onlined more. He winced slightly, a dull ache in his processor. Powering up his optics, he was met with the bright lights of the medbay, the white medic standing by him with his commander.

"Can you hear me Prowl?"

Looking at Optimus, he nodded, sitting up and rubbing his helm.

"W-what happened…"

"We hoped you could tell us. Jazz found you offline in your office. Care to explain?"

Prowl blinked, thinking back as he tried to remember what had happened. His doorwings twitched as something clicked, blue optics darkening slightly.

"The twins…"

Ratchet growled "I knew it!"

"Calm down Ratchet. Prowl, what did they do?"

"Unanswerable questions… My logic centre must've crashed trying to find out the answers…"

"Those pit spawned glitches!"

Optimus watched the enraged medic as he stormed off, muttering a series of curses, along with a list of painful things he was going to do to the red and yellow Lamborghinis when he caught them.

"I'll see to their punishment immediately Prowl"

"Sir… permission to punish them myself"

A glint appeared in the tacticians optic, a glint Prime knew all too well. Smiling under his faceplate, he nodded.

"Permission granted Prowl."

* * *

Sideswipe giggled, sitting upside down on his berth, watching his brother wax his frame. A small smile sat on the yellow lambos faceplate too, both of them still laughing about their latest attempt to get the moody SIC to crash.

"Now that we've succeeded with that, who's our next victim?"

Sideswipe grinned, taking out a datapad as he turned back into an upright position. He quickly ticked next to the Datsuns name, scrolling down the list until he found a group of vacant tick boxes, sitting next to some designations.

"Hmm… we've got… Red Alert, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Jazz left today"

Putting the cloth down, Sunstreaker looked at his brother, a smirk appearing on his faceplates.

"Let's do the paranoid one. Then we'll go for Jazz"

Sideswipe was about to reply, until suddenly the room was turned into blackness. Blinking, the red twin stood up, only to come crashing back down as he felt something hard connect with his helm, knocking him into stasis…

* * *

Light slowly started to filter through his optics as he onlined. Groaning, the mech turned over, wincing slightly as his earfins scraped against the berth.

_Wait a minute… earfins?_

Twitching, the other slowly awoke, wincing from the bump he'd sustained on the helm. Reaching up to rub it, he squeaked, touching one of his sensitive horns.

_Hang on… I don't have horns…_

Upon realisation, both pairs of optics shot open as they sat up, looking at each other. Their optics widened.

* * *

"Wait for it…"

Prowl couldn't help but grin slightly, hearing a synchronised scream sounding from down the hall. Red Alert watched the monitors happily as the two twins panicked, both of them trying to return each others armour whilst they cursed and swore their revenge to whoever had done the deed.

'_Primus I heard that from here!' _

The black and white Datsun chuckled hearing the comm. from medbay, doorwings raising slightly in satisfaction as the security director in front of him continued to record the twins actions for future blackmail.

"That'll teach them…"

"Yes… I don't think they'll be crashing anymore logic processors for a while…"

"Or messing with my cameras!"

'_Or setting traps in medbay and turning my wrenches into electromagnets!' _

"Gentlemen, I do believe we can call this vengeance plan complete. All agreed?"

Red Alert nodded, grinning as he watched Sunstreaker attempt to pull his earfins off of his brothers helm, whilst Sideswipe did the same with his horns. Prowl smirked, leaning against the wall as he also continued to watch.

"Why don't you come and watch the show Ratchet? I'm sure First Aid and Wheeljack can watch the medbay for a while"

'_Not even Megatron can stop me from watching this! Be up in a breem!'_

"Don't you have any work to do Prowl?"

Smiling, the Datsun shook his head

"It can wait. I could watch this all day…"


End file.
